


Oczywiście, że miałem rację! Ja mam zawsze rację!

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alkohol, F/M, Humor, M/M, prompty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec ma zawsze rację :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczywiście, że miałem rację! Ja mam zawsze rację!

\- No dobra. Miałeś rację... - Jęknął Jace.

\- Oczywiście, że miałem rację! Ja mam zawsze rację! - wrzeszczał Alec. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli mówię, że namawianie Magnusa na konkurs w piciu nie skończy się dla Ciebie dobrze.

\- Błagam... ciszej... - łowca przeturlał się po podłodze, żeby dosięgnąć resztki wody, jaka stała obok, wywołując cichy śmiech leżącego na kanapie czarownika, ale Alec posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru być cicho. - Mówił podniesionym głosem Alec. - To ja mam Cię dostarczyć przed ołtarz za kilka godzin i wierz mi, że nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru świecić za ciebie oczami przed Clary. A teraz wstawaj. Musimy doprowadzić Cię do porządku.


End file.
